


Bday

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ignis and Prompto break Noctis’ heart.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	Bday

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

They both skip right over the jewelers, the luggage store, and obviously the food market, but Prompto points to a toy shop and suggests, “There’s probably something in there he’d like.”

Ignis considers it for a moment, pace slowing, but then he continues on. “We’ll likely have more luck with video games.”

Prompto keeps pace with Ignis but counters, “Noct already has all the video games he wants, though. At least in the toy store, it’d be, like, super unexpected.”

“Well, we’ll simply have to find something he doesn’t know he wants. Besides that, he’s getting a little old for toys.”

Prompto scoffs. “You’re _never_ too old for toys.”

Ignis hums but doesn’t argue; he can tell there won’t be any point, and Prompto’s already following him into the video game outlet. They both pass the bargain bin in the front without stopping; as much as Ignis personally enjoys scouring the used bins for deals, it wouldn’t do to give his prince anything less than new. For the past decade, Ignis has consistently given Noctis the best birthday present, which hasn’t been easy, given that he’s literally been competing with a king. In some ways, he really does know Noctis better than his own father. Prompto might’ve proven _real_ competition, except that they’ve decided to combine forces. Prompto sheepishly first pitched the idea to save himself money, which he freely admitted and Ignis doesn’t begrudge—Prompto is the one friend in their group not on the royal payroll. But Ignis knows that money isn’t the key to Noctis’ heart. What matters is their combined knowledge of and affection for him. Ignis has every confidence that they’ll compile the ultimate gift basket, once again putting Gladiolus to shame.

Ignis skims the new release wall while Prompto stands just off to his right, examining the branded items—everything from board games to hats. They’ll likely buy several. Ignis is quite aware that he spoils Noctis more than he should, but this is the one time of year when he has a real excuse to do so. Prompto calls, “Hey, how ‘bout these socks?”

Ignis wanders over to examine the items Prompto’s pointing to: socks patterned with the star-shaped fruit from Noctis’ favourite series. Ignis concedes, “That’s a good start.” 

“Iggy? Prom?”

Ignis turns. Prompto does too. Noctis is standing behind them, looking between them with a wide-eyed, scandalized expression, even though they aren’t doing anything out of the ordinary. They’re not even holding any of his gifts yet. Ignis smoothly greets, “Your Highness.”

Prompto chirps conspicuously nervously, “Heeey, buddy!”

Noctis squints suspiciously at him, then eyes Ignis. Slowly, Noctis asks, “What’re you guys doing?”

“Shopping,” Ignis easily counters, as though it isn’t obviously. Noctis’ eyes narrow even further.

“_Without_ me?”

Then Ignis clues in to what’s _really_ going on. Noctis isn’t suspicious. He’s _jealous._ His nose even wrinkles, voice obviously hurt as he prods, “Since when do you guys hang out on your own?”

Prompto shrugs and offers, “Hey, we’re all friends, right?”

Noctis actually has the gal to look wounded. “Yeah, but... _I’m_ the glue.”

In a way, it’s sort of flattering. Sort of heartbreaking. Ignis’ chest clenches from Noctis’ possessiveness, though as Noctis’ advisor, he feels compelled to give Noctis a reality check. Sometimes Noctis might actually be _too_ loved, and he needs to be reminded that the world doesn’t revolve around him. Ignis tells him, “We do have lives outside of you, Noct.”

Noctis practically reels back. He looks at Ignis like he’s been struck. Ignis feels vaguely guilty but holds his ground. Noctis can’t grow up acting like a child. Prompto obviously doesn’t share the same viewpoint, because he whines, “_Aww_, dude!” And then he throws his arms around Noctis, abruptly pulling him into a tight hug. Noctis tentatively returns it, wrapping his arms around Prompto’s back, though he gives Ignis a _look_ over Prompto’s shoulder.

With a sigh, Ignis crumbles. He leans down to join the group-hug. He can actually hear Noctis’ sigh of relief. 

When they slowly detangle afterwards, Noctis asks, “So... now that I’m here, I can shop with you, right?”

“Nope,” Prompto chimes, patting Noctis’ shouldering. “Sorry, bro.”

“Wh... what?” Noctis flounders.

But it’s too late; Prompto’s already grabbing Ignis and dragging him away, insisting, “Let’s go check out that toy store!”

Noctis splutters after them, “But I love toy stores!”

It’s too late; they’re gone.


End file.
